


The Mistletoe Effect

by Cerdic519



Series: Cerdic's Christmas Collection [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Catnip, Christmas Fluff, Gay Sex, Knotting, Lies, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mistletoe, Pining Dean, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: A Christmas Day Destiel. A certain angelic personage may have been less than honest when it comes to mistletoe.....





	The Mistletoe Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyster99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyster99/gifts), [Chiefraz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiefraz/gifts), [MelodyofWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyofWings/gifts).



It was, Sam Winchester told himself, more a desire to work off a huge dinner of rich Christmas food than the desperate need to be away from his brother's eternal pining over the eternally clueless angel. Honestly, short of wearing a t-shirt stating 'I Am Desperately In Love With An Angel Called Castiel', Dean could hardly be more obvious. If Sam had to see his big brother's quivering lip one more time, he'd need therapy!

He was almost at the huge door when he heard a hissing sound. His first thought was a snake; his second was that any creature out in these temperatures would not last long. 

The noise sounded again and, looking round, he saw Charlie peering at him from behind a tree. Confused, he jogged over to her.

“I thought you were having another _Who_ marathon?” he said.

Only then did he realize that she was trembling, despite being so wrapped up she was almost disappearing inside her puffy red coat.

“Mistletoe!” she muttered.

“Huh?”

“I put some mistletoe up over the lounge door”, she shuddered. “Did you know the stuff is like catnip for angels?”

Sam paled.

“Cas didn't....”

She shook her head.

“Dean pointed it out to him”, she said. “I thought for a minute the little guy was possessed, then he pushed Dean back against the jamb, actually _snarled_ at him, and told him he had two minutes to report to his room – naked! And” - she shuddered - “prepped!”

Sam winced.

“I bet that came as a shock”, Sam said.

“I wouldn't know”, she said. “Dean was away before I could say or do anything; I doubt Usain Bolt could've caught him. I'm not going back in there any time soon; I value my life – and my eyes!”

She hurried across to her little car, which was soon beetling away down the road. Sam was half-minded to follow her, but Dean was his brother and... he had to investigate, dammit! Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

+~+~+

Everything elsewhere seemed okay, so Sam knocked tentatively at the door to Cas' room.

“It's me”, he called out unnecessarily. “Uh, can I come in?”

“If you wish, Samuel”, came the angel's growly voice.

Sam entered carefully, to find Cas sat naked on his bed. Fortunately his huge wings were draped around his front, so that only his head, shoulders and feet (in fluffy bunny slippers!) were visible behind the shimmering black wall. 

The younger Winchester smiled – until he noted a certain pair of jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt on the floor. Oh fuck!

“Uh Cas..... have you.... seen Dean?”

“Yes.” The angel stared unblinking at him.

“In the Bunker?” 

“Yes.”

Sometimes Sam suspected that the angel used his always seeming so innocent and unworldly to his advantage. This was one of those times. Then again, he was facing a being who, even naked, could smite him into dust without breaking a sweat. He was sure the angel wouldn't do that. Well, fairly sure.

“Around here”, he pressed.

“Hi, Sammy.”

Sam Winchester had a sudden (and quite accurate) premonition that his day was about to get a whole lot worse.

“Is, uh, Dean in there?” he asked, thinking as he said it that it was one of his less brilliant questions. 

The angel sighed and did something with his wings that lowered the ones at the top. Dean's tousled head and – ugh! - bare shoulders peeped out. He looked completely out of it.

“M'okay”, he muttered, before his eyes suddenly opened wide. “Auagh!”

No younger brother, whatever crimes he may or may not have committed against his elder sibling over the years, deserved to hear said sibling make that sort of noise. 

“Dean, are you alright?” Sam asked.

“Your brother is still tied to my knot”, Cas said, seemingly unaware of Sam's sudden change of face color. “I am afraid it will be another hour or so before it goes down, and he can theoretically be released. Though I am not minded to let him go until I am done with him.”

Dean let out another pleasured moan, his face one of a man who had achieved complete nirvana and was making the most of it. Cas kissed the back of the hunter's neck lightly, then folded his wings back across his front, making him disappear.

“Was there anything else, Samuel?” the angel asked politely.

“No!” Sam said, impressed that his own voice could reach that night. “Uh, no. I'm sure you, uh, have everything in hand.”

“Not the hands!” came a soft voice from beneath the black wings, followed by another yelp.

“Your brother is quite... I believe the word is _sassy_ , especially for someone in his 'position'”, Cas said, not forgetting the inevitable air-quotes. “Fortunately I am going to train him. He will be done in a week or so. In both senses.”

“A week?” Sam's voice was back up at least a couple of octaves again.

“Angel matings have to be thorough, Samuel”, Cas said patiently. “I wish for what is left of your brother when I am finished to be mine, completely and utterly. If there is nothing else.....”

Sam took the hint.

“I'm sure you'll call if you want anything”, he said, backing away. “Try not to break him.”

“Like being broken”, came a dreamy voice from behind the wall of feathers. “And Sammy, Cas has a real huge.....”

Sam was out the door and gone – but unfortunately not far enough down the corridor to hear another pleasured moan. Still, he grinned as he raced away.

“Finally!” he muttered.

+~+~+

It was only the next day that he actually thought to check, and found that sure enough, mistletoe had precisely zero effect on angels. He should really tell his brother that.

“Innocent my eye!” he muttered to himself as he went online to look for some high-quality earplugs.


End file.
